


【卷一】06 直播后温存 指奸花穴 脐橙准备

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1V1, Dirty Talk, M/M, 全息, 双性, 甜肉, 直播
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 双性海棠风，有dirty talk ，注意避雷。（缺了的05是v章）
Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439320
Kudos: 33





	【卷一】06 直播后温存 指奸花穴 脐橙准备

直播结束后，安言和任飞没有直接退出游戏，各自带着一身欢爱的痕迹躺在床上。他们是长期固定的语爱对象，又有过了亲昵和欢爱，倒也不会觉得尴尬。  
任飞侧身躺着，一只手很不老实地在安言光裸的身体上游走，倒不是想点火再来一发，只是这身细嫩的皮肉实在让人撒不开手。他抚摸着安言，如同爱抚一只皮毛柔顺的可爱小猫。  
而安言刚才是第一次切实感受到做爱的快乐，被真正的阳具填满的感觉和用玩具一点都不一样，男人的阴茎和怀抱是充满激情和热度的，时快时慢的贯穿和无法预测的力度角度都让他颤抖又着迷。  
此时，经过了这样一场热烈性事，他十分餍足，就那么懒懒地躺着，也不去管男人暧昧的动作。  
男人又闲闲地去撩安言的头发丝：“宝贝，你知道刚才有多少人在看直播吗？”  
“最多…几千人吧。”毕竟全息头盔还没发售，应该很多人不会注意到这个直播。  
任飞笑了一声：“你也太小看自己的魅力了。”  
“直播过程中，最高观看人数都破十万了。现在回看和下载视频的人数一直在飞快上升……这可都是你的功劳。”  
安言的脸瞬间红了：“居然有那么多人看……”  
说不定里面还有认识他的人，他虽然换了脸，但也是以自己的真实相貌为基础的…声线也没怎么调整……要是被熟人认出来也太丢脸了吧！  
想到这里，他翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，闷声闷气道：“肯定会被认出来的，我再也不直播了……”  
任飞揉揉安言的头发:“没事，你平常肯定看着很乖，他们想不到的。”  
他也没多劝，毕竟人家现在也只是自己的网上炮友，也不好总是让他帮忙宣传，如果还因此影响了他的现实生活，就更不好了——当然，如果小可爱自己又愿意直播了，他是非常乐意的。  
安言自己郁闷了一会儿，又觉得想这个也是自寻烦恼，索性不想了。  
他翻了个身，面对着任飞，戳着他的腹肌笑道:“我如果每次都换脸换身体，再换个ID跟你直播，那就会有几十万人觉得你是炮王了。”  
任飞捏了一下安言的屁股：“宝贝，脸可以换，身体可不行，我的鸡巴只想操你的穴。”  
这个流氓……  
安言抿抿唇，有点不知道这话怎么接。  
任飞倒也没给安言留太多时间思考怎么回答，说完骚话，他的手又开始不老实了，移到了安言的花穴处，轻轻揉弄他的阴唇。  
“说起来，我还没操这里呢……”  
安言红着脸，默默地把一条腿架到了任飞的大腿上，花穴随着腿的抬高微微舒展。  
任飞会意，顺势把两根手指插进去试探，穴内湿滑，咕啾一声就将手指整根吞入。  
“小逼那么湿，是不是饥渴很久了？”  
“嗯，刚才…插后面的时候，就湿了…要哥哥操……”  
任飞最喜欢小家伙这个又乖又骚的劲儿，像软乎乎的小兔子，又像刚开始修炼的小狐狸精，一伸出毛乎乎的小爪子就撩得他心里酥酥痒痒的。  
小兔子的穴嫩得很，花唇是干净可爱的粉色，和他白皙的肤色非常相称，像一道精美可口的点心一样诱人品尝。  
任飞的手指在初次被别人进入的幽穴里开拓，爱液越流越多，仿佛他开拓了一口泉眼，抽插之间咕啾咕啾的水声不绝于耳。  
女穴被他人亵玩的感觉和自己用手指自慰的感觉完全不同，私处的敏感程度上升了至少十倍，安言仅仅被两根手指玩弄，就已经不由自主地战栗，情不自禁地呻吟。  
他哼哼唧唧地扭了扭屁股，男人就毫无征兆地挤进了一根手指。  
“啊——”  
带着些许甜腻的惊呼被男人堵在了唇舌之间，安言还没完全掌握舌吻的技巧，有些笨拙地回吻，又因为男人接吻的同时手上也没闲着，亲了一小会儿就喘不匀气了。  
任飞感觉到了，及时结束了这个湿腻的吻，笑道：“吻技不过关啊。”  
被嘲笑的安言有些不服气：“唔…我又不像你…嗯啊…有那么多经验……”  
任飞避重就轻，还故意曲解了安言的意思：“也不需要多少经验，好老师有我一个就够了……还是说…宝贝儿长了两个骚穴，一根鸡巴喂不饱你？”  
虽然确实有些饥渴，但安言还真没有玩NP的兴趣，顺着撒娇道：“不…哥哥、哥哥已经…把我操透了……”  
听到这话，任飞彻底绷不住了，他把手指从花穴里抽了出来，拍了一下安言的屁股：“那就自己用小逼来吃哥哥的鸡巴。”  
说完他就半坐起身，倚着床头看着安言，身下的阳根昂扬鼓胀，已经准备好了大肆征伐。  
安言第一次被人操前面就要挑战骑乘，有点犹豫地挪过去，虚虚跪坐在任飞的腿上，臀肉直接压上了任飞的大腿根，已经被操出汁的潮热花穴紧贴着男人的睾丸，两人挺立的阴茎也挨在了一起。  
安言觉得这姿势有点意思，小幅度地摆臀，湿滑的花唇就摊开了，贴在男人的阴囊上磨蹭，两个人都舒爽地叹了一声。  
当然，这只是安言一时好奇玩玩，快感并比不上实操猛干，很快他就从跪坐改为跪姿，尝试着自己把阴茎吞进去。


End file.
